Secrets
by Falrox
Summary: Wolf wants this birthday to be the best for Fox. But when they hit a club and Falco's boyfriend gets frisky it makes Wolf worry that Fox will leave him forever and reveals a hidden secret. Wolf/Fox fluff Falco X Panther


The gift of love

Falrox: Hi guys, I havn't posted in a while and this is my first star fox fanfic so I hope you like it.

Fox: I know I didn't.

Wolf: I loved it.

Falrox: Go make love you two!

Fox and Wolf: Ok.

Falrox: -Facepalms-

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Scraps<p>

Fox whimpered as he sat on the couch. He couldn't find Wolf anywhere. He had checked every room in the house. He heard a gunshot and ran towards it. He found Wolf's lifeless body in a pool of blood.

"No! Why? Wolf why?"

Fox cried into the lifeless body before awaking in a cold sweat, screaming. Wolf burst through the door with a gun.

"Who dares to hurt my lover! Huh? Fox, what's wrong?"

Wolf could see fear in Fox's eyes. He sat down on Fox's bed and put a aw on his shoulder.

"Sweetie, whats wrong?"

"I-I had a nightmare." Fox sniffled and lay his head on Wolf's shoulder. After a few minutes, Fox began to cry.

"Shh. It's ok. I'll sleep in here tonight if it'll help."

Fox nodded and Wolf climbed into the bed. Wolf striped down to his black boxers and tossed his clothes onto the floor. He snuggled Fox's warm body before slowly drifting asleep. When Fox awoke in the morning, he headed downstairs to find all the lights out so he turned them on.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOX!"

Fox smiled as Wolf popped confetti onto him. There was a knock at the door and Falco and another green bird walked in carrying a present.

"Happy birthday buddy. By the way, this is my boyfriend, Halrex."

Fox shook Halrex's hand when they put down the present. They all went to the kitchen for the breakfast Wolf had cooked. Pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, and milk, Fox's favorite breakfast. Fox hugged Wolf and kissed him.

"Thanks sweetie."

After Fox had devoured his breakfast, he went to open his two presents. Wolf had made a scrapbook of all their most memorable times, causing Fox to kiss him for a few minutes. Falco and Halrex had gotten him some of his old belongings from when he was a kid: his teddy-bear, his old toy Arwing, his old family scrapbook, and his 5-year-old photo of himself on his dad's shoulders. Fox's eyes teared up and he hugged Falco.

"That's not all." Wolf said smiling. "Later today we are taking you to the Zeya for lunch, then we are going to the Zurassa club, then to get your cake. And I'll be ready for tonights best gift."

Fox beamed at him before taking everything, but the scrapbook from Wolf, to his room. He came back downstairs and they all looked through the Fox and Wolf's scrapbook . The most recent was when Fox and Wolf had gone to Aquas and Wolf lost his trunks, the two ended up skinny dipping and were kicked out of the hotel. This got Fox thinking.

"Lets go skinny dipping. Fox said smiling. Wolf agreed enthusiastically and after a few moments of pouting, Falco and Halrex did to. They all undressed until they were naked and walked to Fox and Wolf's indoor pool. Fox was the first to jump in, the water felt amazing on his naked body. Wolf jumped in but they didn't see Falco or Halrex. After a few minutes they heard grunting in the bathroom.

"Want to have some run?" Wolf asked and Fox nodded. Wolf got behind Fox and slid his hard member inside of Fox.

Falco and Halrex came out of the bathroom, satisfied smiles on their faces, to find Fox and Wolf panting heavily on the ground. Halrex went to the diving board and jumped in. Fox and Wolf joined them. After a while, the weather got cold and they all put on swim trunks. Falco was the only one who sat in a poolside chair nervously.

"C'mon Falco. Get in the pool." Halrew begged, but Falco shook his head."

"Aww. Why not?" Fox asked.

"B-because I h-have a fear of d-drowning, so I-I don't like to swim.." Falco said.

"You're kidding?" Wolf stared at him. Falco shook his head,

"Yeah ya are." Halrex picked Falco up and dropped him in the water. Falco screamed and scrambled out. He ran to the corner and sat down, hugging his legs, shaking from the cold.

"S-sorry Falco, I thought you were pulling our legs." Halrex said as he hugged him.

"I-it's ok." Falco sighed.

They all swam for a few more hours before heading in to take their showers. When they were done, Falco and Halrex went home to get dressed up to go to the Zeya. Wolf put on black pants with a white muscle shirt and a black leather jacket. Fox wore blue jeans with a red T-shirt that said: "Bite me." They waited for Falco and Halrex to show back up before leaving. Falco was wearing red pants with a brown T-shirt. Halrex wore blue jeans and a yellow muscle shirt. When they arrived at the Zeya, a cat waitress walked up to them and took them to their seats. They all ordered from the 'daily specials' and the cat waitress popped her gum before shuffling off to get their food.

"So Falco, when did you and Halrex meet?" Fox asked.

"About a month ago at work, he got frisky with me. He's a security guard where I work." Falco said blushing.

The waitress brought their food and they ate for half an hour. Wolf paid the waitress and they all went back to the car. Wolf looked at Fox.

"Time to go to the Zurassa."

* * *

><p>Falrox: Well what did you think? I stil have more chapters coming so wish me luck. please review.<p>

Fox and WOlf:-still making love-

Falrox: GET A ROOM!


End file.
